


150 to 20

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [17]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Referenced racism, Skype, basically newt's dad is an ass but newt and alby just make fun of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song prompt: Plough & Orion - Skinny Lister</p><p>In the end, he just hoped studying abroad was worth it academically. It didn't hurt his relationship at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	150 to 20

Newt’s decision to spend a semester studying in England had been both a surprise and kind of expected. It was his home, and he always consider it that even if he had been in the States since the middle of high school. But he was going to be staying with his recently sobered up father, the guy who had pretty much left him and his mother with no other choice but to move. 

Plus he wasn’t going to be see Alby in person for five months. Madness. 

Surprisingly, the semester hadn’t been too bad. They emailed every night, skyped whenever they could. Newt’s father wasn’t really aware of their relationship, and Newt wanted to keep it that way.

“He’s a bloody homophobic prick that didn’t give a shit about my life before. I’m just here for the bed and free food.” Newt had said matter-of-factly during one of their conversations early, “I’m just going to go to school and count down the days until I get home." 

"150 and counting down.” Alby smiled a bit, tapping his pen against his long forgotten homework.

“Can’t wait.” Newt smiled and reached his hand over to touch the screen. 

Alby dropped his pen and did the same, letting their hands meet between the two screens.

Time passed by, not too fast or too slow. They counted the days on their calendars and during Skype conversations.

“Dad keeps trying to set me up with this bird,” Newt grumbled, “she’s a co-worker’s daughter or something. I can’t wait to tell him his son is a giant poof." 

"And dating a black guy, don’t forget about dating a black guy.” Alby rolled his eyes as he chewed on the Red Vines Newt had sent him, “It’s only 20 more days." 

"Yeah, I know…I miss you so much." 

"I miss you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty song and you should listen to it.


End file.
